Things Arn't As They Seem
by Agent L
Summary: Summary: What happens when Harry's world is turned around by being re-sorted while in fifth year? Drarry, Good!Voldemort, Bad!Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey guys! I havn't been able to get this out of my head for awhile now, so I decided to make this now. Basically, it's a Drarry story where the Golden Trio becomes enimies and then Draco and Harry become friends, while Ron and Mione are friends with Pansy and Blaise. ENJOY! And I'm only re-sorting the main characters.**

**Summary:**** What happens when Harry's world is turned around by being re-sorted while in fifth year? Drarry, Good!Voldemort, Bad!Dumbledore**

**Pairings:**** Draco/Harry**

**Ratings:**** M**

**Warnings:**** Strong Language, M/M Relationship, Abuse**

**Genres:**** Romance, Angst, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**

_**Chapter One**_

The trio walked through the doors in their smooth, black cloaks and black Wizard and Witches' hats. It was time for another year at Hogwarts.

Known by the Hogwart's students, the Golden Trio was made up of three Gryffindors. Hermione Granger, the smartest girl in her Year. She was the smart one of the group, and the only girl. The next was Ronald Weasley, known as Ron by his friends. He was a little on the 'no common sense' side, but very intelligent at chess.

Lastly, there was the famous Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, the famous Harry Potter, who is the son of the late Potters, Lilly and James.

The trio quickly got to their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry noticed that his Professors that sat at the High Table looked nervous. Apparently his best friends noticed this as well.

"Why do you suppose they look so nervous?" Hermione asked, shifting in her seat. Only Harry knew that when Hermione sensed that the teachers were nervous, she got nervous. Harry sighed.

"Mione, don't worry. They're probably just nervous because of what happened at the Maze last year." Harry said. He suddenly felt guilty.

Last year was when Hogwarts held the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Except, Harry was added upon the three. He hadn't known why at first; he didn't put his name in! Then it became clear at the Maze, the third task. He had watched a girl from Beauxbatons and a boy from the other school, which he couldn't remember, die. The girl had been killed by the boy, who was placed under the Imperious Curse. When he went to go kill Harry, Cedric Diggery, a Hufflepuff, saved him, killing the boy, Viktor Krum. When they made it to the trophy, they were pushed into a Graveyard. Not knowing where, Harry roamed, as Cedric followed. When he read the gravestones at which he stood by, he turned and saw Cedric die, by Peter Peddigrew, Ron's rat who was actually a man. Nicknamed Wormtail, he forced Harry to be held where he was, as Wormtail performed a ritual that brought Lord Voldemort back. Harry then had a short battle, before he grabbed Cedric's body and went back to the entrance. He broke down, and he felt guilty. He had basically killed Cedric.

And he still felt guilty.

"Harry." Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Hermione shook him, and motioned to the Great Table.

"Looks like their about to make a very important announcement." Ron said, as the Great Hall was going quiet. Dumbledore then stood.

"Hello new and old students!" He started. "And welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Again, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all first-year students. And now for the important announcement." He paused. "We will be re-sorting all students!" The Great Hall then burst into conversation. "Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed. The Great Hall immediately went quiet and looked back at him. "Due to the events of last year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, parents requested re-sorting, to which we accepted. And now, to Professor McGonagall for the resorting!"

"When I call your name, you shall sit on the stool, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you shall be re-sorted. For tonight, and only tonight, you will be granted the opportunity to sit at your old tables. Now let the sorting begin!"

And the resorting began.

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Fred!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, George!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Ginny!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Weasley, Ron!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Potter, Harry!"

"Slytherin!"

As Harry was the last one called, and was put in Slytherin, the Great Hall burst into whispers. Harry gulped and fast-walked back to the Gryffindor table. As he sat down, Neville, Seamus, Dean, the twins, Hermione and Ron all looked at him.

"A little support would help." Harry mumbled.

"Sorry." They said.

"And let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said, and all the tables and plates were filled with food. Due to him being re-sorted into Slytherin, Harry had lost his appetite. He just sat there, not eating.

"Harry, eat." Hermione tried, but to no avail. Harry just sat there, not eating. When he decided he wasn't going to be hungry, he sighed and stood.

"Where you going mate?" Ron asked, still eating.

"I'm going down to the lake. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Harry said as he walked away.

**-:-:- Things Arn't As They Seem -:-:-**

Draco watched the newest Slytherin walk out the door.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go on a quick walk. I'll see you back in the Common Room." He said to Crabbe and Goyle. They nodded, and Draco stood, following the ex-Gryffindor out the door, without being detected.

When Potter left the building, Draco was really interested in where he was going. When he saw Potter going in the direction of the lake, he sighed. He quietly followed, until he saw Potter sit down, leaning against a tree. Draco felt bad for him. After all of these years of being in Gryffindor, he had to get used to being in Slytherin.

After watching Potter for about five minutes, he decided to make himself known.

"What are you doing down here while it's dinnertime, Potter?" He said, walking down to Potter's tree. The brunette turned and glared at him.

"Sod off, Malfoy." He said.

Draco finally made it to Potter and sat down next to him.

"Being a little prat now, are we?" He asked, glaring back.

"What the hell are you doing following me anyways?" Potter asked him, reaching for his wand slowly.

"Well, I saw you leaving, and I got curious. And I assume you are here thinking about asking to go back to Gryffindor?" Draco asked.

"Actually, I came to think about how it would be in Slytherin, and whether or not your offer from four years ago was still open." Potter said, looking at him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Draco heard a male voice ask. Him and Potter turned and saw Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley heading their way. Draco growled.

"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood and Blood Traitor." Draco said rudely.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Granger shot back, but apparently hurt by the insult.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Potter asked rudely.

Weasley and Granger were taken aback, but Weasley recovered quickly, asking "Harry, what are you doing talking to this prat?"

"I'm trying to make conversation with him, Weasley, now back off." Potter said, glaring at his friends.

Granger looked like she was about to have a breakdown. "Harry, what's wrong with you? You arn't acting like yourself!"

"Hermione, Ron, just leave us alone!" Potter shot back.

"Fine! Come and get us when you arn't being a total prat!" Wealey said, taking and walking a crying Granger back to the Castle.

Potter turned around and sighed. "They can get on my nerves sometimes, following me around like that..."

"Glad you finally realized who they really are. And to your question on whether or not my offer is still open, it is." Draco said.

Potter stood. "So, shall we have a deja vu moment, and redo moment, shall we?"

"Sure." Draco said, and he stood as well.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco put out his hand, and Potter grabbed it, and shook it.

"Harry Potter. I'll be happy to be your friend."

"Nice to finally be friends. Harry." Draco said, letting go of Harry's hand.

Harry nodded. "Nice to be friends."

Draco then decided that it was late enough. "Let us go to the Common Room, shall we Harry?"

"We shall." Harry said.

**-:-:- Things Arn't As They Seem -:-:-**

When they made it to the dungeons and to the Common room, Harry was led to the Dorm that He would be sharing with Draco, Theodore Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. When they arrived, Harry saw Hedwig by a bed he assumed was his. He smiled as he saw his owl.

"Hello Hedwig. Big change, huh?" Harry asked the Snowy Owl. Hedwig hooted in response. He chuckled.

"Potter, your new uniforms have arrived." A male voice called behind him. He turned and saw Theodore Nott holding his Slytherin uniform.

"You can just call me Harry, Theo." Harry said. smiling at he walked over to Theodore.

"Okay. Harry. Here." Theodore said, handing Harry his uniform. Harry smiled, and took his uniforms to his trunk and placed it on his trunk.

"Hello Potter." He heard two more guys say. He tuned and saw Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Hey Crabbe, hey Goyle." Harry said.

_You are in terrible danger..._

Harry collapsed, clutching his head.

_Terrible..._

"Harry?"

_Watch yourself..._

"Harry!"

Harry started breathing normal again as the pain in his head subsided.

"What happened?" Theodore happened.

"Nothing." Harry said, and stood.

"You're lying." Draco said. Harry glared at him.

"Not to be rude, but you need to mind your own business." Harry growled.

Draco went wide eyed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Harry went over to to his trunk quietly, and grabbed sleep pants and a sleep shirt, and went to the bathroom to change.

**-:-:- Things Arn't As They Seem -:-:-**

Draco sighed when Harry disappeared into the bathroom.

"Draco, it's okay. He was probably just telling Harry something, and Harry didn't know who it was." Theodore tried to tell Draco.

"Theo, I don't know if I should tell him." Draco whispered.

"Not yet. However, you will have to tell the Slytherins not to touch him." Crabbe said.

Draco smiled. "Thanks you guys."

And that night, Draco was smiling, finally happy Harry accepted his friend request.

_**Thanks for reading guys, and next chapter will be up soon!**_

_**~Little Miss Scandalous~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****And here is chapter two! I hope you all enjoy! And don't hate me for where everyone was placed. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Summary:**** What happens when Harry's world is turned around by being re-sorted while in fifth year? Drarry, Good!Voldemort, Bad!Dumbledore**

**Pairings:**** Draco/Harry**

**Ratings:**** M**

**Warnings:**** Strong Language, M/M Relationship, Abuse**

**Genres:**** Romance, Angst, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**

_**Chapter Two**_

The next morning, when Harry awoke, he was disoriented. He opened his eyes and saw green. He frowned, before he remembered about last night.

"Morning sunshine." He heard someone call from beside him. He looked and saw Draco putting on his shoes. He groaned.

"Morning Draco." Harry said, sitting up.

"I've seen your clothes. You need new ones." Draco said. "They look like hand-me-downs."

"They used to me my Cousin Dudley's." Harry said.

"Well, you can borrow mine." Draco said, standing after finished tying his second shoe. He walked over to his closet, and stood there for a minute. He turned to Harry.

"We want a change, but we want to work you up to me." Draco said. "We don't want a giant change."

"Okay..." Harry said, just listening, and stayed sitting on the bed as Draco went back to thinking. He then quickly picked a black t-shirt and black jeans, before walking over and dropping them in front of Harry.

"These should work. Theo, Crabbe, Goyle and I will be waiting in the common room." Draco said, and walked out.

**-:-:- Things Arn't As They Seem -:-:-**

As Draco walked down, he was pleased with himself. He had just helped Harry with his fashion some. And thank goodness. His Muggle family had no fashion sense.

When he arrived downstairs, he sa Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle on the couch, waiting for him and Harry.

"Hey guys." Draco greeted, and the trio in front of him turned and smiled.

"Hey Draco. Where's Harry?" Theo asked.

"Right here." Harry said, racing down the stairs in his new uniform.

"Well that was fast." Draco said, walking ovr as he saw Harry's tie messed up. Draco quickly fixed it, and then the group headed down to breakfast.

**-:-:- Things Arn't As They Seem -:-:-**

When Harry arrived to the Great Hall with Draco, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle, he noticed many people staring at him, and Ron and Hermione were glaring at him. When the room got quiet, and they all looked at him, he growled.

"Mind your own business, will you?" And the Hall went back into conversation, and Harry heard his name among a few people.

"It's okay Harry. People are just jealous and judgemental." Draco said.

Harry smiled. "Thanks Draco." Harry said, and they sat at their table. On one side was Crabbe on the left, Theo in the middle, and Goyle was on the right. On the other side, Harry was in between Crabbe and Theo, while Draco was in between Goyle and Theo.

"So what do we have first guys?" Harry asked.

"We have Potions with the Gryffindors." Theo growled out.

"Great..." Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry. Usually Theo and I are partners, but now we can have a third person, so you can be with us." Draco said.

"Thanks Draco." Harry said, smiling.

"Hey guys, look! The morning mail!" Harry heard Seamus call. Harry looked up, and saw Hedwig carrying a couple packages, and Harry was confused.

"Guys, I think Hedwig is carrying things for you too." Harry said, and Hedwig got there.

"Here's a package for Goyle, one for Crabbe, a letter for Theo, and a package for Draco." Harry said, passing everything to who it belonged to, before grabbing his letter and feeding Hedwig a cracker.

"Thanks Hedwig." They said, and all gave her treats. She ate them, and hooted in response. Harry gave her one last pet, before she flew off.

"Crabbe, what did you get?" Draco asked.

"More candy."

"And what about Goyle?" Harry asked.

"Same."

"Theo, what's the letter about?" Harry asked.

"Mum is telling me that she heard I remained Slytherin, and she's happy. She hopes that I can behave." Theo said, and the group started laughing.

"You staying out of trouble? That'll be a sight." Theo said.

"Yea, you got that right." Harry said, before turning to Draco.

"What did you get?" Harry asked. Draco opened it, and Draco smiled.

"Mum sent me a new pair of shoes and a new snake man-bracelet." Draco said.

"Harry, who's the letter from?" Crabbe asked.

"I don't know." Harry said, and he opened it, and read it out loud, but only loud enough for his new friends to hear.

_Dear Harry,_

_We heard what Hermione and Ron said yesterday, and we're sorry they acted that way. We don't want to stop being your friends, so we want to talk. Meet us in the Shack this Saturday at three in the afternoon. Hope to see you there!_

_Fred, George, Neville, Seamus, and Dean_

"So they still want to be your friends?" Theo asked.

"I guess. Should I meet them?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"It's your choice." Draco said.

"If I went would you go with me?" Harry asked Draco.

"If you want me to." Draco said.

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

**-:-:- Things Arn't As They Seem -:-:-**

When the group walked in, Harry, Draco, and Theo went to a table.

"Harry, wanna come sit with us, at least today?" Seamus asked. Harry looked at Draco and Theo.

"Go ahead." Draco said.

Harry smiled his thanks, and moved to their table.

"We heard you got our letter." Dean said.

"Yea. What's up?" Harry asked.

"We heard what happened with Hermione and Ron down at the lake, and what Ron said." Seamus said.

"Yea, well, I realized they arn't my friends, they're followers." Harry said. "I mean, they weren't there in the room with the Mirror of Erised, they didn't help me in face the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, and they didn't save me from the Dementors, and they weren't at the Graveyard last year. They were helping, yes, but that's their own faults."

"I didn't want to say this, but I agree." Dean said.

"But they did risk their lives." Seamus argued.

Harry glared. "You know what, if you are going to defend them, then I don't know why I was going to see you on Saturday." Harry said, gathering his stuff and going back to the other table where Theo and Draco sat. When he sat in between them, they looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I thought you were sitting with them." Theo said.

"Finnigan was defending the Mudblood and her boyfriend." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dumb thing he did." Draco said.

Harry nodded. "Yea."

And then Professor Snape came in to start the lesson.

**-:-:- Things Arn't As They Seem -:-:-**

After Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology, it was lunchtime. Harry decided he would grab a snack, and go to the common room for th next hour. Draco decided to come with, for he wanted to talk to Harry.

Draco arrived to the common room a few minutes after Harry, and when he entered, he saw Harry reading the paper.

"Anything interesting?" Draco asked, placing his stuff down. Harry didn't flinch, but just sighed.

"Apparently someone told the Prophet and Rita Skeeter I was now a Slytherin, and let it slip that I'm a Parselmouth." Harry said.

Draco sighed. "Just ignore everyone. People are just judgmental."

Harry sat up and looked at Draco as Draco sat next to him.

"Can I confide in you?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Draco said, getting comfortable.

"In first year, I was supposed to be in Slytherin, bu I asked the Hat to put me in Gryffindor. It kept trying to reason with me, but I kept saying to put me anywhere but Slytherin. But now that I realize, Slytherin isn't all that bad." Harry said.

Draco was silent. "Well, at least now you are where you're supposed to be, and I'm glad you are." Draco said, smiling. Harry smiled back. "Yea."

"Harry!" Draco looked around, and so did Harry.

"Harry, the fire!" The voice said again, and the duo looked down, and went wide-eyed.

"Sirius!" Harry called, and dived onto the green rug, Draco following.

"Harry, I heard you're in Slytherin. Good." Sirius said.

Harry looked at him, confused. "Why are you proud?"

"Because you're where your father was placed." Sirius said. He looked at Draco. "Oh, hello Draco."

"Hey Sirius." Draco said.

"Harry, you need to watch yourself; your in trouble." Sirius said.

"Sirius, what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Draco will tell you, but someone's coming. I gotta go. Congrats again!" And just like that, Sirius was gone.

Harry looked to Draco right away. He stood, and grabbed Draco.

"You are going to tell me everything, now." Harry said, pulling Draco up the stairs to the Slytherin Boy's Dorm.

Draco gulped. _Well, this is gonna be a disaster._

_**Second chapter today! Woohoo! Well, I'm home sick, so there might be a third chapter today. I hope a least.**_

_**I hope you guys are enjoying this! Next to be up soon!**_

_**~Little Miss Scandalous~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Thanks for all the follows guys! Now about the thing by the lake, he was thinking on his way to the lake, so yea. And with the adventures think, he was never in the same room with him and Voldemort, not until the Deathly Hallows. Hope you all understand. I've been sick since Tuesday, so here is another chapter. And in first year, Harry Draco Theo Blaise Crabbe and Goyle were eleven, in second the were twelve, third they were thrirteen, and fourth they were fourteen, which makes the fifteen. Also, I have chapter four finished, and im working on five. Imma finish five and then upload four, and then when im finished with six, ill upload five, and so on, just so Im always one chapter ahead. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Summary:**** What happens when Harry's world is turned around by being re-sorted while in fifth year? Drarry, Good!Voldemort, Bad!Dumbledore**

**Pairings:**** Draco/Harry**

**Ratings:**** M**

**Warnings:**** Strong Language, M/M Relationship, Abuse**

**Genres:**** Romance, Angst, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**

_**Chapter Three**_

Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him up the stairs roughly. When they arrived to the door of their dorm, Harry opened it angrily before pushing Draco in with so much force that Draco fell to the ground. Harry closed the door, before magically locking and sound-proofing the room. When he turned, he found Draco standing.

Harry pointed to his bed. "Sit." He growled.

Draco went over and sat against Harry's headboard, and Harry sat at the end of his bed, legs crossed.

"Start talking." Harry said, glaring at the blonde.

Draco sighed. "Your real father isn't James Potter and your real mother isn't actually Lily Potter. Dumbledore put you under a spell to make you look like them, and put the Dark Lord under the Imperius Curse, making him kill them. Professor Lupin was the one who framed Sirius and betrayed your parents, not Wormtail. Your actually a submissive Veela, and your real father is the Dark Lord who doesn't want you killed now that he's remembering his past, and Dumbledore wants you dead. The Order isn't the good guys, the Death Eaters and us are the good people. Weasley and Granger arn't really your friends; Dumbledore told them to befriend you." Draco said really quick. Harry was left speechless, mouth open. But within a minute, he recovered.

"Okay, so James and Lily are not my real parents, Tom Riddle is, Hermione and Ron weren't really my friends, the Death eaters are the good guys, the Order is are the bad guys, Tom Riddle doesn't want me killed, and I'm a Veela." Harry repeated, still in shock.

"Yea."

"So if I'm a submissive Veela." He looked to Draco. "Who's my mate?"

Draco hesitated, before sighing. "Me."

**-:-:- Things Arn't As They Seem -:-:-**

Harry couldn't believe it; his whole life was a lie. James and Lily weren't really his parents. He was just under a spell or charm. His real father was Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort didn't want him dead anymore. The good side was actually bad, and the bad side was actually good. Hermione and Ron were never his friends. Professor Lupin was the one who framed Sirius and Wormtail, and betrayed Lily and James. Voldemort didn't intentionally kill Lily and James. And he was a submissive Veela.

And of course, Draco was his mate.

"I-I think I need some air." He said, before walking over to grab his Invisibility Cloak, just in case. He passed Draco and waved to him, before going downstairs to the Common Room, and out the portrait. He raced to where he knew Ron and Hermione would be, and when he saw their backs, he put on the cloak, quietly caught up, and listened.

"You think he's found out?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I hope not. Professor Dumbledore wants us to try and befriend him again." Hermione said.

Ron sighed. "I don't know why the old man wants us to be his friends. I mean come on! He's too nice, and he's just like You-Know-Who! He talks to snakes, he can see into You-Know-Who's mind, and he is evil!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, it's only until Dumbledore decides to kill them both."

If Harry wasn't hiding, he would've gasped.

"I know, Hermione, but still. Does he not realize it's like torture for us?" Ron asked.

Harry had enough. He grabbed his wand, and tore off his Cloak.

"So, hanging out with me has always been like torture?" Harry asked, wand raised. They both turned around suddenly.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "What are you doing, following us?"

"Trying to see if what Draco said was true." Harry said, glaring at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Out the corner of his eye, he saw them starting to take out their wands. "_Expelliarmus!_" He said, and their wands were knocked out of their hands, and Harry grabbed them.

"Harry, you don't know what your doing-" Ron started.

"Shut up Weasel." Harry said.

"Harry, let us explain-" Hermione tried.

"Fine. Why have you been on the bad side, and acting like my friend?" Harry asked.

"We haven't! We've been on Dumbledore's side, the good side! You've been allowing the ferret to change you! And we haven't been acting, we've actually been your friends." Ron growled out.

Harry smirked. "Whatever. Looks like I'm not visiting either of you ever again." He quickly pointed his wand at Ron and said "_Levicorpus!_" before turning to Hermione and saw her fear. "And you were supposed to be a Gryffindor." He said, rolling his eyes, and pointing his wand at her. "_Flipendo!_" Harry watched at Hermione was flipped back into Ron, who was knocked back down to the ground. He smirked, before hearing footsteps. He cursed under his breath before putting his Cloak back on and racing back to the common room, saving his laughter for the dungeons.

When he arrived, he gave the password, and ran up to his room, and crashed on the bed, laughing uncontrollably. When he was calmed down, he looked at Draco, Carbbe, Goyle, and Theo.

"What?" He asked. They all sat up.

"Why were you laughing uncontrollably?" Theo asked. Harry chuckled before telling them what happened out in the corridors. By the end, they were all laughing.

"Good jinxes to use." Theo said.

"Thanks. I know all of them, but I decided not to use any of them I'm not supposed to know yet so I didn't get caught." Harry said, smiling.

"Nice thinking, Harry." Draco said.

"So, Draco, about what you said earlier..." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Draco blushed and gulped. "I'm going to bed. We'll talk tomorrow, Harry." And he layed down, before facing the opposite way.

Theo looked at Harry. "He told you?"

Harry sighed. "Yea. And the Veela thing makes sense. Ever since last year, when we came back after I turned fourteen, I've been having stronger feelings for him."

"Really? Cause that's when all Veela start having their powers come out." Theo explained.

"Did Tom Riddle need Veela blood to come back?" Harry asked.

"That, and because you were the one who almost destroyed him, and because he is your Father." Theo explained further.

Harry covered his mouth to make a Darth Vader voice. "I am your father..." He said before he chuckled. When he looked up, everyone including Draco were giving him weird looks. "What?" Harry asked. "Darth Vader?" No response. "Star Wars?" Still no response. "Muggle Movie Series?" And no response. "Nevermind.." Harry grumbled.

"Sorry Harry, but we're Purebloods who were raised in fancy Wizarding societies. We do not know anything about the Muggle world." Draco said.

"It's okay." Harry said, giving Draco a reassuring smile.

And that was when Hedwig knocked on the window. They all turned, and seeing as Draco was the closest, he went and opened the widow, grabbing a cracker on the way. He gave the cracker to Hedwig and and grabbed the letter.

"Thank Hedwig. See ya tomorrow." Draco said, petting the snowy owl one last time before it was off.

Draco looked down and recognized the handwriting immediately.

_Harry James Potter_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Slytherin Dungeon_

_Boy Dorm Number Three_

"Harry, it's for you. And I think I know who it is." Draco said, passing the letter over to Harry before going to his own bed, and sitting back down.

Harry opened it, and read it to his friends.

_Harry,_

_It's nice to see that your bird found me. I summoned it, and luckily it knew where I was. _

_You may be wondering why I am writing to you. Simple really. I would like to invite you, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle to my home for the Christmas holidays. I will not attack any of you when you arrive._

_I am sending this at night because I am afraid that they are intercepting your letters to keep you from the truth. I will explain to you when you get here everything that happened from my view, seeing as I heard from Sirius that you were told some things from Draco._

_I can not wait to see you. I realize that last year when we last encountered each other, I hurt you badly, both physically and mentally. I do hope you can forgive me for that._

_Sincerely,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

When Harry looked up from reading his letter his friends were staring at him.

Harry sighed. "Well, I suppose I will go. What about you guys?"

Draco smiled warmly. "I will go. I shall write to mother and father and tell them what is going on."

Theo smiled. "My parents are on vacation in America anyways, so I shall be going to. I just need to write to them and let them know I am staying at a friend's house for the holidays."

"We'll be there." Crabbe and Goyle said.

"Great. I'll tell him then." Harry said, and with that, everyone said their good nights and slept.

_**I hope you all enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading! I thank you all again for the follows and favorites. And if I make any mistakes please PM me or tell me in the review. Thanks!**_

_**Favorite Part in this Chapter? Leave the answer in the review!**_

_**~Little Miss Scadalous~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT A/N:**** And here is chapter four! I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They really inspire and motivate me! I'm going to be in Washington DC from March 4th to March 8th, but I'll update the evening of March 8th. It's only a few days. Until I leave though, I have been and will keep writing. Thanks for reading**

**Summary:**** What happens when Harry's world is turned around by being re-sorted while in fifth year? Drarry, Good!Voldemort, Bad!Dumbledore**

**Pairings:**** Draco/Harry**

**Ratings:**** M**

**Warnings:**** Very Strong Language, M/M Relationship, Abuse**

**Genres:**** Romance, Angst, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_Tom Riddle,_

_Draco has told me about you, about me being a Veela, that you were the good guy, and that Dumbledore wants me dead, not you. He also told me about me and him being mate, to which I was embarrassed at. I mean, he is kinda cute. _

_On another note, I am writing this to tell you that Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, Draco, and I will be joining you. When we arrive at Malfoy Manor, we are going to travel via Floo Powder to your home. Draco old me that Riddle Manor and Malfoy Manor are connected in the Floo network, and only that Death Eater homes are connected to yours. _

_I do hope to talk to you and receive more explanations when I arrive. I will see you soon._

_Harry_

Harry folded the paper and hid it under a book on his desk so that tonight him and Draco could give the letters to Hedwig to deliver secretly.

"You finished?" Harry heard a voice behind him. He turned and saw Draco leaning against the door frame to their dorm.

"Hey Draco." Harry said.

"You weren't in classes this morning." Draco said. He stood correctly and moved into the room. He quickly but quietly closed the door. "And you missed lunch and breakfast. You want to talk?" Draco asked, sitting on Harry's bed.

Harry sighed. "Draco, I'm not an open homosexual, and I don't know how the hell to tell everyone." Harry said.

"I know how." Draco said. Harry looked up to him.

"How?"

"Well, Rita Skeeter would have a trip telling people via the Daily Prophet." Draco smiled.

"Draco, I don't think I should..." Harry said, frowning sadly. Draco took Harry's hands and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, trust me. It's the easiest way without people spreading rumors. Just trust me." Draco said. Harry still looked uncertain. "Please."

Harry sighed.

"Fine."

**-:-:- Things Arn't As They Seem -:-:-**

_FAMOUS CHOSEN ONE IS A HOMOSEXUAL?_

_People are concerned that the famous Harry Potter is a homosexual. They are afraid that he was corrupted by another boy. We suspect it to be another Hogwart's student, but we do not know for certain._

_"Harry told me last year about his feelings towards Draco Malfoy, and I told him that these feelings were wrong. He never brought it up again, but I know he still likes him, and I am personally disgusted that he is gay." Ronald Weasley, a fifteen year old fifth year at Hogwarts told us. _

_Draco Malfoy is the son of both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the famous millionaires in the Wizarding world. Everyone knows about Draco Malfoy being gay. He has been an open gay since his fourth year at Hogwarts, and everyone was surprised._

_But no one was as surprised as they are now. I mean, who would have guessed that Harry Potter would be a homosexual?_

_We cannot confirm it until a letter of confirmation is sent to us. But we are mostly sure that he has in fact been corrupted._

_-Rita Skeeter, The Daily Prophet_

Draco sighed as he finished reading.

"Well, I didn't think people would be that judgemental." Draco said. He looked to his left and smiled in apology to Harry. "Sorry love."

It was now Friday. Wednesday was the night that Harry and Draco had a conversation about their sexualities after locating Ron on the map, resulting on them purposefully letting Ron hear the conversation. Thursday was the night that the duo became a couple.

_The small group sat on their beds in their dorm. They were talking about little things. Draco was talking about all the business partners he met because of his dad. Theo was talking about all the vacations he went on, and about the places he went. And Crabbe and Goyle talked about all the Wizard stuff Harry did not know. And of course Harry answered all their questions about stuff in the Muggle World._

_"So, when do you reckon Rita Skeeter will write about what Ron said?" Harry asked._

_"Knowing that slick reporter, she'll have it in tomorrow's paper." Theo said, and everyone chuckled._

_"Yea, mental that one is." Draco said, before looking at Harry. He smiled and Harry smiled back._

_"Hey, Draco?" Harry asked._

_"Yea, Harry?" Draco asked. He knew something was wrong with Harry because he has gotten really close to Harry within the time he has known Harry. Closer than the Weasel and Mudblood, according to the brunette._

_"Can I talk to you?" Harry asked nervously. Draco quickly glanced down and saw Harry's hands were shaking. He looked back up._

_"Yea sure. Could you guys go downstairs for a few minutes?" Draco asked. The other three nodded, before getting up and leaving, closing the door behind them. Draco turned once he was sure they weren't eavesdropping. "What is the matter, Harry?"_

_"I was thinking about that night that Theo was explaining the Veela stuff to me." Harry said nervously. _

_'When is he never nervous?' Draco thought, before speaking. "And?"_

_"Well, I was going to ask when you planned to ask me out." Harry said, smiling. "I really like you Draco, and I'd love to go out with you, but seeing as your the dominant Veela, I figured you were supposed to ask me out."_

_Draco chuckled, and got up. He walked over to Harry's bed and sat at the end. He grabbed Harry's hands, before saying, "Fine. Harry James Potter, would you like to go out with me?"_

_Harry smiled, and answered, "I would love to Dray."_

Harry smiled at him. "It's okay Dray. People are already judgemental."

"When are you going to letter your father about Harry being your mate, Draco?" Theo asked. Draco simply shrugged, before Theo brushed it off. He turned to Harry. "Might as well write that letter."

"Yea. Well, Dray and I are gonna go. Don't wanna be late for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. It's the only class with mixed Houses." Harry said, smiling. "We are gonna be able to tease Granger and Weasley." He stood. Draco followed suit. "See ya later guys!" He exclaimed, and dragged Draco out of the room.

**-:-:- Things Arn't As They Seem -:-:-**

"Hey Granger! How are your Muggle parents?" Draco called out to Granger, who turned around, face in an angry expression, but hurt in her eyes.

"Shut up Malfoy." She said.

"Well at least Weasel isn't as bad. Yea, he's poor and his parents are dumbasses, but at least he isn't a fucking Mudblood." Harry said, smirking. Then Weasley pulled out his wand as he stomped up to Harry and he put it to Harry's neck.

Harry rolled his eyes. _Expelliarmus. _And then Weasley's wand was tossed out of his hand.

Draco fake yawned. "Poor Weasley. He isn't as good as Harry here." He smirked.

Granger glared at him, pulled out her arm, and he went flying back.

"You'll regret that Granger." Harry said. He didn't bother taking out his wand as he called out, "_Levicorpus!_" With surprise, everyone backed up as Granger was suspended in mid-air. Harry smirked, before rushing over to Draco. He knelt next to Draco.

"Dray, are you okay?" Harry asked, helping Draco up as Draco rubbed his forehead.

"I'm fine." He said. Then Draco saw Granger in mid-air. He smiled at Harry. "Good job babe." He whispered.

"Hermione! Ron! Harry! Malfoy! Detention!" And said people groaned loudly.

**-:-:- Things Arn't As They Seem -:-:-**

Draco fell backwards on his bed, groaning loudly. That night's detention was the worst.

The evening of the day that Granger, Draco, Weasley, and Harry received detention, they had detention with Professor Sprout by cleaning the greenhouses, watering any plants that needed watering, and getting set up for the next day's classes. It was exhausting, and finally Professor Sprout had let them go. Draco and Harry had practically ran from the greenhouses, and back to the dorm.

"What happened at detention?" Theo asked. Crabbe and Goyle were asleep, but Theo decided to stay up and wait for the couple.

"We had to clean, and get the rooms ready for tomorrow's lessons." Draco said. He sat up, and saw Harry writing a letter.

"Oh, come on Dray. It wasn't that bad." Harry said, looking up briefly to give him a smile, and went back to his letter.

"Whatever you say love. So what are you doing?" Draco asked. Harry looked up.

"I'm writing a letter to Rita Skeeter." Harry said.

Draco reached to his nightstand and grabbed his own writing supplies. "Don't forget to put me in there."

"You sure?" Harry asked, uncertainty in his voice. Draco got comfortable, before smiling at his boyfriend.

"Yea. And I'm going to write a letter to father telling him what has been going on." Draco said, giving Harry one last smile before they both went back to their letters.

_Father,_

_Long time since I wrote. However, I have finally confronted my mate. They are luckily a Slytherin due to the new re-sorting, but they were a Gryffindor. And who is it?_

_Harry Potter._

_I know about him being a submissive Veela, and I told him. He took it rather well, actually. Surprising. I also told him some other things, things I would rather save for when we see each other over break. I just wished to tell you this, and to tell you that we are now a couple._

_Sincerely, Draco_

**-:-:- Things Arn't As They Seem -:-:-**

_Dear Rita Skeeter,_

_Yes, I have read your article. You asked for a letter, and this is my letter. I am in fact a homosexual, and I am in a relationship. With Draco Malfoy actually. I hope you find this information helpful in your career._

_Sincerely, Harry Potter_

_CHOSEN ONE PROVED TO BE HOMOSEXUAL!_

_Harry Potter wrote to me last night, and told me that he was in fact homosexual. People may find this disturbing, but many follow him still, no matter what sexuality he is._

_Potter also confirmed he was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy, a Fifth Year at Hogwarts. According to Potter, they have been in a relationship since the first Wednesday of school._

_So will he continue to be the one we need him to be? Will he still be faithful to his headmaster and followers, and will he still be able to kill You-Know-Who?_

"Well, at least that's done and over with." Harry said, and sighed.

Draco nudged him. "It's okay babe. Now c'mon. We have a meeting to get to."

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter is the Hogsmeade trip.**_

_**~Little Miss Scandalous~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** And here is chapter numero cinco! Which means chapter number five. XD Anyways, I had fun in DC. It snowed Wednesday! I saw the White House as well as the Capitol. It was AWESOME! I also went to a wax museum and goofed off with my friend Samantha. But enough talking, enjoy the chapter!**

**Summary:**** What happens when Harry's world is turned around by being re-sorted while in fifth year? Drarry, Good!Voldemort, Bad!Dumbledore**

**Pairings:**** Draco/Harry**

**Ratings:**** M**

**Warnings:**** Very Strong Language, M/M Relationship, Abuse**

**Genres:**** Romance, Angst, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**

_**Chapter Five**_

"It's cold."

"I know, love. We'll be there shortly, though."

Harry and Draco walked down the path the the Shack, hand-in-hand. Harry was freezing, so he put Draco's arm around him and cuddled closer.

When they arrived, Harry was beyond cold. His teeth were chattering!

Draco pushed open the door, and entered, quickly bringing his mate in with him, and closing it.

"I-it's co-old." Harry chattered. Draco took off his jacket, the instant coldness making him wince, before he placed it on Harry.

"Better, love?" Draco asked.

"Y-Yeah. B-But what a-about y-you?" Harry asked, eyes like a puppy.

Draco cupped his face and kissed his fore head before backing away and hugging Harry.

"I will be fine." Draco said, and then he saw the other six figures in the room, all with their eyebrows raised. "Harry, dear, I think your friends are here."

Harry turned and saw Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas looking at them. He chuckled nervously. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Fine." Seamus said. "And I see you're doing fine as well."

Harry chuckled nervously again, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah..."

"It is fine Harry." Luna said, smiling. "It does not matter that you are dating Draco. I for one think it is cute."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Luna. It means alot."

"I may not like Malfoy, but if I must deal with you dating him, I will propose a truce with him." Neville said. Harry nodded.

"If none of you will be his friend, then you came here for nothing. The first step to earning my trust is to befriend him, and actually be nice to my mate." Harry said, glaring at the group.

Luna stood and walked over. She held out her hand for Draco. "Draco, might I be able to be the first to propose a truce, and become your friend?"

Draco looked at it for a few moments before he took it, and shook it. "Nice to be your friend, Luna."

"Same here Draco." She said, and sat down.

Harry smiled at the young blonde. "Thanks Luna."

She nodded her 'your welcome' and Harry went back to glaring to the rest.

"Is she going to be the only one?" Harry asked. Everyone exchanged glances, and Harry crossed his arms.

"I think no one else likes you, my love." Draco said.

Just then Neville stood. Harry and Draco raised their eyebrows, and Luna smiled in encouragement.

Neville sighed, and walked over to the couple. "I may have disliked Draco in the past, but I will forget all the bullying if he is willing to be nice to me." Neville held out his hand for Draco. Draco looked at it, then Neville, then took the hand. He smiled at Neville, and Neville went and sat down. Fred and George shared a look.

The twins stood, and walked over. Fred spoke first. "Harry, you are like a brother to us-"

George continued. "-and we're stuck with you-"

"-and even though we dislike Malfoy-"

"-we will stick with you through anything and everything-"

"-so we will be Malfoy's friends-"

"-if that's what you desire." George finished.

Draco looked at his Veela. Harry smiled. "Well, I would like if you guys did what Neville and Luna did."

The twins smiled and nodded, both holding out their hands. "What do ya say, Malfoy?" They said in unison.

Draco smiled, and took Fred's hand on his left, and George's hand in his right, and shook both. "I would love to be your friends. And maybe get some of your products you plan on selling when I help you open up your shop." Fred and George looked at him in disbelief. Draco chuckled. "Yes, I'll help you open your shop."

Fred and George unexpectedly hugged Draco. Harry chuckled. "Looks like they're super grateful!" Harry said.

"And now can you guys get off and sit back down?" Draco coughed out. "You're kinda squeezing me too much." Fred and George immediately let go and Draco smiled. "I don't care about receiving hugs, but I don't think Harry would like it very much if you squeezed me to death."

"Yea..." They both said, and went back to sit. Dean and Seamus then stood and looked at the couple.

"We're sorry Harry, but we can't do this. Have fun, traitor." Seamus said, and walked out, calling for Dean to follow. Right before he left, however, he shot everyone an apology smile.

When he left, everyone looked at Harry. Harry sat on Draco's lap, and Draco looped his arms around his waist.

"Love, continue." Draco urged. Harry sighed.

"I didn't plan this out Dray." He said.

"Just tell them what I told you." Draco whispered into his ear before quickly kissing it.

Harry nodded, and then sighed. "What I am about to tell you is something you cannot tell anyone. It stays in here." Harry warned. The small group nodded. Harry smiled. "First off, my real name is Harry James Riddle."

"Actually it's Harry Armano Riddle." Draco interrupted. Harry shot him a glare, but Draco chuckled. "Love you Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes but continued. "As you know, Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. So yes, that means he is my real father."

"But how is that?" Neville asked, confused. "You look like James Potter, and you have Lily Potter's eyes."

Harry sighed. "I think that it's some kind of long-lasting disguise spell or potion or something."

"Oh." Neville said.

"Anyways, continuing on. He's not actually the bad guy. Dumbledore is." Neville's hand shot up, and Harry sighed. "Can we save all questions to the end?" Naville then slowly lowered his hand and smiled. "Thank you.

"As I was saying, Dumbledore is the bad guy. Tom is the nice guy. I believe Dumbledore put Tom under the Imperius Curse, and then somehow erased their past memories and replaced them with different ones. I definitely hate him for that. Anyhow, the next thing you all should know is Professor Lupin was the one who betrayed my parents, not Sirius; he just framed him. Next thing you should know is that the Weasel and Mudblood were actually told to befriend me."

"Told by who?" The twins asked.

"Dumbledore." Harry said, and everyone gasped. Harry nodded. "The Order are actually the bad people. Death Eaters are good people."

"Okay. Gonna have to get used to that." Neville mumbled.

"Dray, would you like to tell them the next part? About us?" Harry asked, looking down at his true love. The blonde nodded.

"Harry and I are Veelas, and we're mates." Draco said happily. Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Luna's.

Luna smiled. "Who's the submissive?" At this, Harry blushed deeply, and Draco chuckled.

"Harry is the submissive, and I am the dominant." Draco said. Harry blushed even deeper (as if that was even possible) and Draco chuckled again. He quickly kissed Harry's cheek, and then said, "I'm sorry I'm embarrassing you, love. It's a habit."

Harry smiled. "It's okay."

"Harry." The twins finally spoke. Harry looked at them.

"We would like to help you-" Fred started.

"-defeat Dumbledore even if-"

"-we have to work with-"

"-Him." George finished.

Harry smiled. "You swear on your pride and honor as Gryffindors?"

"We swear."

"Great." Harry said.

"I swear as well." Neville said, smiling.

"And Luna?"

"I will stick with you to the end, and you know it." Luna said.

"And so Harry's Army has started." Draco said.

Harry smiled. "No. We are not Harry's Army." Everyone looked at him in confusion. "We are the Wildfangs."

_**Hey guys! Short and kinda sloppy. Sorry. I was in a hurry. But now I'm back from DC, and will update again soon.**_

_**~Little Miss Scandalous~**_


End file.
